


From Ashes to Fire

by ASongforWolves



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Afraid to love, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Attack, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Family Issues, Fantasy, Grief/Mourning, Griffin - Freeform, Gruesome deaths, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Magical Creatures, Marriage, Past Abuse, Royalty, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, War, Widow, cold attitude, emotionally withdrawn, fear of weakness, loss of friend, marriage for power, siblings teaming up against their horrible father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASongforWolves/pseuds/ASongforWolves
Summary: The Adderhead had many daughters, Nazaria was the most rebellious of them, at 14, she ran away and married herself to the Heir of another Kingdom, her husband died of an illness, and Nazaria is now the Queen. Tensions are high between Argenta and Lombrica, and Nazaria must choose who she fights for.





	1. Blooddawn

The Adderhead had not spoken since departing the Castle of Night, his expression was one of stony anger. In the four years since Nazaria had left Argenta, the Adderhead's anger had not faded. Firefox sighted her guards waiting for them on the road.  
 _The Rogue Queen._ That was what they called her, yet everyone you asked would tell you that her subjects loved her. 

A loud screeching caw echoed overhead, and a splendid griffin descended from the clouds. His vast white wings were edged in black, as were his tail feathers. Astride his back, was Nazaria.

She was strikingly beautiful in her coat of black fur, her brown hair hung down in a loose braid. Her dark blue eyes were cold.

The Griffin landed with a screech. Nazaria said something to him, and his black-tipped ears flicked back.

"Father." Her voice was cold as ice.

"Nazaria." The Adderhead said irately. "You've outdone yourself."

"Not really."

"I hear that your farce of a marriage ended two winters ago."

"Yes."

"A waste of time then."

"Not at all."

"Not at all?"

"I'm a Queen now, my late husband left me the Kingdom."

"Ah, you truly loved him." The Adderhead mocked.

"I was fond of him." Nazaria replied. "But I married for power, not for love. The affection came later."

The Griffin growled.

"Hush, Jagus." The Queen commanded. The beast stilled.

She was so different from the petulant girl Firefox had known in Argenta.

"I received word from Violante, that you are trying to take control of her kingdom. I always was close to her, so, you can understand my dismay."

"You would side with your sister?" The Adderhead was incredulous.

"All of my sisters agree that you are a terrible father." Nazaria hissed. "Why would I side with you, after everything you did to me?"

Firefox glanced at his master. _What does she mean?_

_What had her father done to her?_

Nazaria's griffin spread his wings, and leapt into the air, her soldiers turned, and followed without a word.


	2. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazaria mourns her dearest friend.

Nazaria stood before the statue of Quenago. The stone face looked down at her kindly. The Queen's breath trembled as she fought back tears. A Queen did not cry in front of her people, the same was true for her servants. They must never see her tears, she must never show them any weakness.

Nazaria left the crypt, returning to her chambers. She closed the oak doors and paced around her chambers, weeping bitterly. Quenago had been her dearest friend, he had given her everything. The Queen let her memories take her back through the past years.

_Her father had hit her across the back with a belt, she could not remember why... was it because she had sneaked off riding? The clasp of the belt had bit deeply into her ribs, and blood had welled out of the wound. She had been crying as she left the room, running to the stables. She had stolen her favorite horse, and fled Argenta._

_She had arrived in Naskia three days later. It was a kingdom dominated by harsh winters. While it did have four months of perfect summer, the remaining months were cold and brought only snow. That was why Naskia was known as "The Ice Kingdom."_

_Quenago had been King for only a month when Nazaria came to him, begging for protection against her father. When the King had asked why she needed protection, she had showed him her scars._

_He had announced their engagement that very day, and wed her a fortnight later. The entire Kingdom had been invited, and he had crowned her the Queen of the Realm for all to see._

_Then he had sent ravens to Argenta and Lombrica, announcing his marriage to Nazaria, she had been fourteen, he had been eighteen._

_He had consumated the marriage only once, at her insistence, and done so reluctantly._

_'You are too young.' He'd argued. She had pointed out that if he claimed her maidenhead, the marriage would be a true one by all laws._

_Their love had not been what one would expect from a King and his Queen. They did not love each other as husband and wife, but as the closest of friends. They had often talked for hours, jesting and bringing each other laughter. She had never been lonely, nor had she ever been happier._

_When he had fallen ill, she had refused to leave his side. When it had become clear he would not recover, he had told her to be happy, to fall in love. His kindness had again brought tears to her eyes._

_She had been devastated when he died. For three days she refused to eat, she cried often, and her only comfort was the young griffin he had gifted her._

_By the end of the week, she had returned to her duties as a Queen. It was different now, she was lonely, and she missed Quenago terribly. She often found herself wishing her sister Violante was there to talk to._

_But she was alone, and she endured, as a Queen must. She would always endure._

A caw echoed through her window, and Jagus appeared through the blowing snow. Nazaria had adjusted quickly to Naskia's cold, and she did not flinch when she opened the doors to the terrace, allowing Jagus into her chambers. His black claws clicked against the stone as he paced to the Queen's side. 

Nazaria buried her face in his soft feathers. After she broke away, she went over to her luxurious bed, and lay down on the vast feather mattress. Jagus lay down next to the bed, covering Nazaria with one of his wings. They stayed that way until dawn.


End file.
